Walls Keep Us Apart
by SoulEaterMARLuver
Summary: Ian is still stuck in the dungeon, reflecting on Halloween, Ginta and must of all, Gido. Gido is being delivered her punishment by Chimera in a seperate cell.  What will Ian do to save his precious love, Gido? IanxGido


Walls Keep Us Apart

Hey! Looking for Ian & Gido story? You guys might like this one. This is my first story about them so be nice, please. I think they're a great and cute couple, even if they're separated a lot. If you don't agree, then sorry. WARNING: Halloween, Chimera, Ginta, and Allan-fans might not like this. Note; this story is based off MAR episode 11) Anyway, here go's my story…Enjoy

Night had eclipsed all MAR Heaven into darkness, stars shone brightly and the moon had a peaceful glow. It was a beautiful night, even for the Chess no Koma. Well, except for a few…like Ian and Gido.

A man was chained securely to a dungeon wall. He wore a long-lengthen, yellow, Chinese fighter-style shirt and brown puffy pants, with black shoes. His hair was black and spiky. On his left ear, a piercing dangled, expressing his Rook ranking. His eyes, normally closed in a sly, foxy way were open now, showing green orbs, which shone with tears. His name was Ian, of the Chess no Kama. He had lost his most precious thing; his love, Gido.

Ian blamed himself at first. But now, it was _Halloween_. _Halloween_ was the one who ordered Gido to be punished by his own actions. _Halloween_ was the one who had taunted him about everything. He had always wanted to get rid of Halloween himself. Now, he wanted to kill that pumpkin-head even more, personally. The hate, loathing and pain took over the 23-year-old man. He pulled several times at the chains that fastened his arms and legs to the stupid wall. No use. But he would not stop.

He felt like a pathetic dog. Losing to everyone. Halloween, Gido, Allan, the other Chess members but most of all, Ginta. "Ginta!" Ian said through clenched teeth. That kid was also his problem…and Allan, of course. He had lost twice now to that punk. Ginta was the cause of all this. Gido's torture. Him stuck there. Destroyed pride. He growled in humiliation and frustration. "I need to get stronger, reach Knight Class and get revenge for Gido and me." He said determinedly. "Gido…"Ian whispered sadly, and his body relaxed as images of her entered his mind.

Her beautiful pointy orange hair, the yellow tips, her pretty orange eyes. Her encouraging smiles, her kind and generous voice, her creamy-smooth skin, her style. She was the love of his life, his one and only, his pride and joy. Gido's most memento words echoed through his mind.

"Congratulations, Ian. You're so amazing and strong. I knew you could do it." And "One day, we'll become Knights." Or "We will definitely cleanse the world of evil. Right, Ian?" What hurt the most was,

"I love you, Ian." She had put her life on the line for him and he had failed her. The tears that started from his eyes fell down his face. What had happened to their dream, their reason, for joining the Chess no Koma? Where was it now?! Nowhere…

At the same time Ian was miserably stuck in the dungeon, Gido, Ian's girlfriend, was being escorted away from her room by two other Pawns. Gido wore her usual yellow and brown-lined tank top, dark keprees and black shoes. She wondered where her Ian was. He had said he would see her soon but she had seen no sign of him. The woman was worrying.

Soon, the Pawns reached a wooden door, and opened it. Inside, the walls and floor were made of cold, hard stone, chains lay against the wall. Other that that, it was empty. Overall, it was an isolated cell. Gido was beginning to suspicious. "Are we meeting someone here?" Gido asked, acting curious to why their destination was a cell. They said nothing. She was hinting for sure now. The Pawn Gido, looked back into the dungeon, it certainly looked unpleasant.

Suddenly, Gido fell onto hard stone. She realized she had been pushed into the cell, because, the door was closed and the other Pawns were gone. She got up and pushed against the door, it didn't budge. Locked, damn. "Why would they do that? What have I done wrong?" Gido wondered in her head. "I knew something was going to happen, but, be betrayed by my own rank? No one told me I was in trouble…" Gido sighed heavily and sat with her legs up to her chest. "At least I'm not chained up," Gido said mildly, eyeing the chains against the wall. "And I have the moon as light." Gazing at the moon from a small window.

A dark shape moved in the shadows. Gido was startled and searched with her eyes for the source. Nothing moved. "What was that? Hmm…" Gido thought. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Gido called out. A bitter voice replied, "I'm here!" A figure stepped out of the cell's shadow. It was a knight, Gido noted immediately, after finding the piercing. **Chimera**. The Pawn shifted back uneasily, nervous of being close to a higher-up. "I should have brought my ARM...even if I don't stand a chance" Gido thought regrettably.

"What are you doing here, Chimera-dono?" Gido asked, trying to hide her nerves. She added the honorific as an acknowledgement. Chimera is said to be very powerful and nasty, and Gido believed it completely. "What's your name, Pawn?" The Knight asked gruffly, ignoring her question. "G-Gido…" She answered, her nerves exposed. "Gido, huh? You with Ian? Well, anyway, _Prickle-head_, I've heard Ian and you have disobeyed Phantom-sama's orders. Is it true?" The Ghost ARM-user said mockingly.

Gido heard "_Prickle-head"_, which received a frown. The low-ranked Chess member had to lie or Ian could be in danger. "No, we haven't. We were just on our way to another city when we got delayed by some acquaintances. That's all." Gido said firmly. "Really? That's not what Halloween said. You two were off fighting Ginta when you should have been demolition cities. Who to believe?" Chimera said jeeringly. "Well," The Knight started, walking towards Gido "either way, I've got to punish you. Disobeying Phantom is going to cost you. How about your body for a chained-up Ian, hm?"

Gido was terrified now. She pushed herself against a wall, wishing with her whole body to escape. Her usually calm orange eyes were shrunken with fear. She was sweating, her pulse and heart beat was furious. "Please stop Chimera! This is insane! We've learned our lesson. Leave us be. Please!" Gido tried.

Chimera was halfway across the cell now. Then she lifted a finger. The chains that lay against the wall now clamped to Gido's wrists and ankles, disabling the innocent Pawn. The Knight's Ghost ARM appeared with out any phrase. Armed, Chimera walked on, closing in on her prey, which was struggling and crying, imagining the pain. Chimera smiled. "Since you're decent-looking, I'll turn you into a hideous creature, with tentacles, that your '_precious Ian_ 'won't even recognize you. You'll be so heart-broken…" She said haughtily. The predator raised her Ghost ARM and shouted "Like me! Feel my pain!!" The ARM activated. Gido screamed the only thing in her mind, the name she loved, the one who should be there; protecting her.

"IAAAANN!!!" .Gido's last words.

The scream was pleading, desperate, and it carried through out all of the Chess no Kama's castle. The Knights who heard it grinned evilly with satisfactory. They knew Chimera was torturing some poor member. The Bishops who heard it also smirked, enjoying the sound. The Rooks who heard it shook their heads, sympathizing. The Pawns who heard it kept on with their business, either ashamed or did not care.

Ian's head shot up from a lowered position, eyes bolted wide open and small with shock. He had heard her cry, her scream of his name, the pain, the tears…his Gido…being tortured…unable to protect her… Ian yelled in fury. The man was resolved on escaping from these accursed chains; pulled, strained on them, over and over again, grunting.

Then he stopped, a sudden sense of calm overcame him and closed his eyes. Focusing his energy, magic power and strength. When his magic power rose higher, his eyes popped open. Pulling opposite directions with his limbs, against the chains. Ian's magic power kept going up…up...The chains loosened and fell off his free limbs, onto the stone floor.

"That's how the chains work, eh? Increased magic power and strength to get in and out of 'em" he noted after firmly landing.

What'd ya think? I know; Sad…but cute, I guess. I'm stopping for now, update sometime, if I can. Review Please! Any suggestions for chapters coming up would be great. See Ya-


End file.
